cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gales and Violent Raging Waves Dragon Race -3rd Act-
}} (No quest info is available at the moment). Gales and Violent Raging Waves Dragon Race -3rd Act- is a Spectre quest released for the Dragon Cup event released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). After the events of Gales and Violent Raging Waves Dragon Race -2nd Act-, the Dragon Cup race continues. Oz tries to maintain his lead, but the team of Mizuchi and Ten-Ichijin as well as the team of Alfheimr and Norn are quickly catching up. Joe wonders what Oz plans to do, and Oz just says that everything is going according to his plan. Joe remarks that it appears Oz isn't taking this seriously, and suddenly a roar is heard and a large dragon appears. The dragon, Delouz, comments that he had to fly too far, and finally managed to catch up with Oz; he apologizes to him for being late. Oz just tells him not to worry as things are going to plan, so they should just hurry up and win. The two work together to try and keep the lead, and encourage each other to keep it up. Delouz gets worked up as a result, and starts rampaging, which begins to cause damage to the course and racers, as well as posing a risk to the audience members. Joe calls out for someone to help him. The adapter, who was watching from the sidelines, notices the damage Delouz is doing and goes to intervene. Oz tells them to sit back down as they aren't a participant. After a short confrontation, Oz tells Delouz to follow him, but suddenly another dragon intervenes, Radileon, who is trying to ensure the bystanders don't get harmed. Oz and Delouz still manage to avoid Radileon's attack, and Radileon asks the adapter on behalf of his teammate to stop Delouz in order to protect the bystanders. The adapter manages to stop the rampaging dragon, and Joe breathes a sigh of relief that he made it out OK. He declares that since Oz and Delouz put the lives of many in danger with their actions, they are now disqualified. He then says its time to check on the remaining racers, and heads over to the goal. He arrives just in time to see the winning team, which turns out to be Radileon and Fibonacci. Fibonacci celebrates, and while Radileon doesn't pay too much attention to it, he says that as long as Fibonacci is happy, he is too. Joe asks the crowd if they enjoyed the Dragon Cup, and the audience cheers in response. Joe announces that its the end of the Dragon Cup, and hopes to see everyone again in the future. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is Radileon. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Spectre King's Servant ** Faithful Ministry: 'Delouz respects his master Oz very much, but when it comes to Oz, it's hard to control one's self. Sometimes rampages are inevitable. * 'Epilogue Closing Ceremony ** '''Team Golden Swirling Dragon: '''After meeting up with his master Fibonacci, Radileon said that he 'wanted to win', and progressed towards the goal. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres